New Girl and Onyx Eyes
by LoriIscKid
Summary: Sakura is the New girl at Konoha Academy. Sasuke is a boy who looks like a boy she has seem in the past, could it be Sasuke? or is she mistaken?  mainly Sasusaku, some Naruhina, Shikatem, Nejiten, KibaxIno


_**I first saw him when I was 8 years old. He was just standing there in the distance, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, and his hair swaying in the wind. I never got an actual glimpse of his face until he somehow must've noticed me…petals from the cherry blossom tree were blown away along with the wind. I stood there, frozen on the grass. It was autumn. As he turned around, I clearly remember his onyx eyes. Beautiful onyx eyes…**_

I live alone as my mom died and my dad had thrown me out of the house. I moved here, to Konoha. It's just a small apartment type place. There's the basic kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and a small spare room (which I use for study!). The walls are all painted the same creamy colour, with some black marks and dents but that's alright. The hallway is pretty narrow and it seems really long in length. I have a part-time job in a café down town, so I can earn money for some cheap furniture.

I'm going to be attending Konoha Academy. I found out that there are two schools here, in Konoha. Konoha Academy and Konoha High. I wonder, what's the difference between them..? Or are they just two high schools with no creative name to them. I'm starting lessons at Konoha Academy tomorrow and I can't sleep. Everything around me is dark and I'm staring at the ceiling. Although I don't have anything such as a bed to sleep or rest on, I'm pretty comfy on the floor, even although it's pretty cold. Maybe I should try sleep now.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeeep._

''nnnugh…'' A pink-haired girl stretches out her arm to reach her alarm clock to press the button for switch off.

''A few more minutes…..'' she mumbles whilst slowly going back to sleep.

_**30 minutes later….**_

The girl yawns as she takes a quick glance at her clock, then with another look she shot straight up from bed and began rushing to get ready for school.

''I'm going to be late! On my first day as well…this is not good…'' she says whilst pulling a black sock on.

As she was finishing putting her uniform on she started talking to herself…

''I wonder if there are any cute guys, or even better hot one!'' she says aloud whilst grinning.

''Or maybe even hot male teachers…'' _That's slightly perverted Sakura… _said her inner self.

As soon as Sakura was finished changing, she quickly checked her bag to make sure that everything was in it.

Ipod, Check.

Spare head phones, Check.

Pencil care, Check.

Note pad, Check.

Hoodie in case it gets cold later on, Check.

Sakura rushed to the kitchen, and had some toast and butter with a glass of orange juice. After she had finished eating she ran to the bathroom and brushed her teach thoroughly and rinsed her mouth. As she made her way to the door she made sure all lights were switched off and that no plugs were turned on and used. She opened her door which was proven difficult as it was old and therefore stiff. She locked the door behind her and ran down one flight of stairs and rushed out the apartment door. She sprinted to the bus stop where she would be going on the bus…little did she know because she was careless and didn't close her bad she had dropped her Ipod.

''Hn…'' A boy with sort of black with tinted blue hair picked up the Ipod which had been dropped, he had no idea who it belonged to so he kept it hoping to return it to the owner.

When the bus had stopped at the bus stop she got on it and tried looking for a seat, fortunately she was not the only getting on the bus. A boy taller than her, with black, tinted blue hair, and onyx eyes…he was amazingly handsome. He took his place at his regular seat. Sakura didn't want to invade his privacy and therefore didn't sit in the spare seat beside him. She decided to sit on the floor as that way she wouldn't be invading anyone's privacy.

''Look at the new girl, she's such a dork.'' _Whispers…_

''Pink hair? You don't see that everyday! It looks ridiculous! Ahahaha.'' _Voices…_

It had begun. Sakura was used to people saying nasty things about her, everywhere she went it was all she got.

''Hey….new girl…you're not seriously thinking of staying on the floor like that?'' A boy from behind her spoke to her in a uninterested, low voice.

''As a matter of fact, I am.'' I replied not even bothering to look at who was speaking to me.

I then suddenly felt someone grab me gently by the arm and pull me up.

''You seem stubborn.'' I recognised this boy…Onyx eyes…nah it couldn't be…it must be someone else.

''Hmpfh…says _you_.'' I reply to him feeling slightly annoyed.

He takes me to where he was sitting and makes me sit in the seat beside the window, as he, sits at the isle seat.

''I suppose from now on we will be bus buddies. Just to make sure you're sitting in an actual seat…and not on the ground. Baka.'' The boy smirks as he notices that he was annoying me.

''I guess don't have much of a choice, _do I_?'' I tell him as I begin to search for my Ipod.

''Damn it, it was here earlier, where did it go?'' I panic, my pod was gone…

''What's up pinkie?'' The boy asked me, nicknaming me 'pinkie'.

''Pinkie…? WHAT KIND OF A NICKNAME IS THAT?'' I ask him feeling frustrated and all heated up.

''Hey…I was only joking, I will _try _not to start calling you that. What have you lost? Sakura?'' He knows my name…it surprised me…in fact it made me suspicious. He smirked.

''How do you…know my name?'' I ask him, wide-eyed.

''Your key chain on your bag I suppose…'' he answers in a almost friendly tone, I said _almos_t.

''Oh…and I can't seem to find my Ipod anywhere…'' I tell him, as I dropped my head.

''You can share mine with me, but you'll just have to put up with my music taste, alright?'' He offers in a polite way.

''Thanks…'' I share his Ipod with him, and surprisingly he has a good taste in music. I was going to remember this moment – how calm and cool he looked, slouching down on the seat, his kindness towards me – someone he didn't even know! And how he completely stood out. I felt…instantly attracted to him.


End file.
